Of Dark eyes and What Matters
by a1y-puff
Summary: Kanda has noticed that every time Lavi has to do his bookman thing related to any of his friends, he’d always come to him afterwards, looking pathetic and confused and lost. -Drabbles for Harmony283 and Rizuka who requested these-.


**These are written for a drabble meme I did in LJ. None of these are beta'ed . this is also my first time writing Lavi/Kanda, since I'm not really a fan of them (I do love them indiviadually though) but since I said I'd write any pairing requested, here it is now. **

**These two drabbles are kind of connected to each other, by the way. **

**DISCLAIMED.

* * *

*** * *

**

* * *

  
**

**Of Dark Eyes **– for Harmony283

**Pairing: **Lavi/Kanda-ish

**Prompt: **Recognition

**Rating:** PG

**Note: **Umm... this is so NOT what I planned and probably not what you're expecting too, but I hope this is okay... Could be read as some kind of a prologue for **What Matters **down there. :D

---

As a bookman apprentice, Lavi notices a lot of things. Like how Komui deliberately acts stupid to lighten the atmosphere in the science department and for the exorcists he'd be dispatching on missions which they may or may not return alive. How Lenalee, behind her cheerful and friendly smiles secretly hides this rather unhealthy obsession over having all the people she held dear under her watch as to not lose them. Or how Allen's polite smiles and gentleman attitude aren't natural, but are learned responses to keep himself in a 'safe distance' from everyone around him.

And how Kanda actually has many expressions despite his stoic demeanor. It's all in his eyes, Lavi has noticed. He then learns to read Kanda's eyes, at first for the sake of records, but slowly, unintentionally, he is drowning in those pools of dark blue.

It has been some time now, since he started to know how to differentiate the looks on Kanda's eyes. How they would look fiery and full of life every time he has this little bickering routine with Allen. How those eyes would soften around the edges whenever Lenalee chooses to hide by meditating with him. How those dark blue orbs can sometimes see through the Lavi persona and into the person dwelling inside with a spark of something Bookman Jr has yet to interpret. And how he would look just weary and tired after a hard mission with many casualties—and how his eyes would filled with guilt for how many people he had left to die.

And it is during these times that Kanda would just keep quiet when Lavi came in as he is meditating. Lavi doesn't find Mugen pointed at him even when he sits down on the floor so close to Kanda's side.

And when Lavi puts his arm around Kanda's shoulders and pulls him so that his head would rest on his shoulder, Kanda lets him.

* * *

* * *

* * *

**What Matters **– for Rizuka

**Pairing:** Lavi/Kanda

**Prompt:** Established romantic relationship, mention of Lavi's pesonas, Kanda's PoV

**Rating:**PG

**Note:** Originally posted as a comment in the meme entry after being written on a whim at 3 am, typed directly from my cellphone. Edited for typos in this. Same universe with** Of Dark Eyes** above. :D

---

The door to the training room creaks open, and Kanda opens his eyes to find Lavi walk in, headband down around his neck and fiery red strands fall over the right side of his face. He looks tired—the usual vibrant green eye dulled, and the smile on his face small, weak, and though it looks less stupid than his usual big idiotic grin, Kanda finds himself preferring the goofy look Lavi usually plastered on his face.

He has just come back from his duty as Bookman Jr—Kanda has heard that he was assigned to observe the conversation between the beansprout and that womanizing general earlier this evening—and the Japanese has noticed that every time Lavi has to do his bookman thing related to any of his friends, he'd always come to him afterwards, looking pathetic and confused and _lost._

So Kanda stands up from his meditative position and walks over to the idiotic rabbit he has—for whatever reason—come to love and let the redhead pulled him into an embrace.

It's tight and a little bit painful, the way Lavi clutches at him like a lifeline.

"I'm Lavi," he whispers in Kanda's ears, slow and repetitive, "I'm Lavi."

"No," Kanda answers, sure and steady. He pushes Lavi back just enough for him to raise a hand and brush the hair away from Lavi's face, and says, "You're the idiot rabbit."

And then he leans in and presses his lips to Lavi's right eye over the eyepatch. The right eye which has seen nothing and a lot of things at once; the eye with secrets and passing personas, the eye that has been and would always be closed no matter who the redhead was, is and will be.

And when he pulls back, the light in that lone green eye is back, the smile is stupider as he says, "Have I told you how much I love you, Yuu-chan?"

Oh great, the stupid nickname is back. "Yes, so shut up. I'm going to meditate again."

But when Lavi catches his wrist and kisses him square on the lips, he doesn't pull away. Because he knows that he's got the message across now.

That he doesn't care what name the redhead goes under—it's the person inside that matters, and that's that.

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated, and please be gentle? Thank you :D**


End file.
